Fire Pit
The Fire Pit is a craftable lighting appliance that resembles an angular stone-bin with burning fire. Fire Pits can be rotated by pointing the cursor at a highlighted Fire Pit placed into the world, holding r (as the default key) and the left mouse button while moving the mouse. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. You can craft this light source that provides open fire after you have unlocked the according crafting recipe by: * crafting or obtaining a Coal Torch (Coal Torches can be found in Treasure Chests and obtained from Silver Keepas or Golden Keepas as a pet-harvest) * crafting Stone Chests from Stone Slabs, Stone Rods, Wood Slabs and Melted Wax * crafting Stone Doors from common Stone, Stone Slabs, Stone Rods and Beeswax To craft 4 Fire Pits, you'll need (as of R44 in June 2017): * 1x Coal extracted from Ore-Nodes or found in Treasure Chests * 3 Stone Slabs, made from Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in the Processor * 1 Stone Rod made from Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in the Processor * 2x Melted Wax, made from Beeswax in a Forge or found in Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests Crafting Fire Pits is one of the unlocking requirements for the crafting recipe of Iron Fire Pits. Like all luminaires in Creativerse, Fire Pits do not need any fuel and will not go out by themselves automatically after being placed in the world. Like all crafted objects and blocks, they can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to take Fire Pits on claims of other players (or in worlds) where your permission level is set low. Since update R33 Fire Pits can now be switched on and off by activating them (right mouse button or "f" as the default key). If you have placed Fire Pits before August 2016, then you might have to pick them up and place them once again before they can be turned on and off. Attention! As with all sources of open fire, please take care when putting Fire Pits next to, on or especially directly under flammable blocks or plants. Within hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands, flammable blocks like Shredded Leaves (easiest), many types of crafted wooden blocks like Wood Walls, Yellow and Red Carpets and Thatched Walls (easily), natural tree Leaves (rather easily), but also natural Wood blocks that trees consist of, Shrubs and the like can start to burn when open fire is placed next to them or especially below them. Corrupted Wood and Corrupted Leaves are flammable too, but not easily ignitible. Also please note that Fire Pits emit heat as well, so placing several Fire Pits or other heat sources next to each other might raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Heating up an area by placing hot rocks like Hardened Lava can make flammable blocks catch fire more easily as well. Liquid Tar is the one substance that will even start to burn when exposed to fire in cold environments or packed in blocks of Ice or Snow. The flames are then able to spread to other nearby inflammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks, and such can burn down a forest or a whole wooden building in the worst case. To extinguish fire and stop it from spreading, it is possible to claim areas and make sure that the option "fire enabled" is disabled. Currently fire will not spread on player claims as the default setting, but this option can be toggled by the owners of the claims. It is also possible now to disable the spreading of fire for a whole world by the owner of the gameworld in the world options ("edit world"). You can put Fire Pits safely on display on Wall Shelves or Placemats, where the Fire Pits will be displayed in a smaller size and will not light up nor heat up their surrounding. Fire Pits cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor Treasure Chests. If you are a returning player, you might notice that the crafting recipe for Fire Pits is no longer a rare Recipe and cannot be found in any Treasure Chest. However old rare recipes for Fire Pits that have been found and stored away before the crafting recipe was changed did not vanish. However it is unknown if new players could still use these outdated rare Recipes to learn how to craft Fire Pits. Category:Crafted Category:Recipe Category:Lighting Category:Furniture Category:Open Flames Category:Hot